Una Historia sobre Haruka
by haruna.kokonose
Summary: Historia en progreso :)


**Un Fan-fic mas de Kagerou Days sobre Konoha**

_...Y creiste que yo no lo sentia? ese profundo amor por ti siempre estuvo ahi, lastima que nunca pude decirtelo... _

* * *

**Nadie lo sabe…**

Mi nombre es Haruka, sonara triste pero ojala fuera un chico normal, sin embargo no, no lo soy, muchas veces sufro y me pregunto cuándo será el día en que este verdaderamente tranquilo. No soy un chico muy sociable, constantemente me encuentro enfermo e incluso por la misma situación fui derivado a una clase especial donde en total somos 2 estudiantes en el aula.

La gente me nota siempre distraído, torpe e ingenuo, pero no se dan cuenta cuanto desearía no pensar las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza día a día y estar verdaderamente enfocado en la realidad de todos los demás, me gustaría tener cariño de las personas y algo de consideración de parte de ellas, siempre soy amable y trato de sonreír siempre para los demás, pero mi apariencia de "chico enfermo" solo los preocupa y de algún modo los termina espantando de mi como si tuviera algo contagioso, me entristece ser así.

Una mañana mire a un gato caminar por una fuente y sentí enormes ganas de agarrarlo pero me caí dentro de la fuente y termine completamente empapado, como moje mi ropa y me era bastante incomodo dejármela puesta no me importo nada y me la quite y camine así hasta llegar al salón, mientras caminaba, varias niñas se sonrojaron al verme, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso, en el fondo pensé como será para mi compañera, Enomoto Takane, verme así, seguramente se sonrojara mucho y hasta se enfade, pero bueno me gusta lo gruñona que es, me hace mucha gracia su cara de enfado y también cuando regaña al maestro, en mis pensamientos muero de risa por esas cosas pero trato de no hacerlo notar tanto para no parecer molesto, me gusta bromear si bien es cierto, sin embargo trato de no hacerlo mucho por miedo a terminar siendo desagradable, ya es bastante sentirme así de solo y que encima de eso mi única alegría de estudiar en ese salón, se arruine por algo que hice mal, por lo mismo trato de estar tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, de ser muy respetuoso y si puedo ayudar a los demás, lo hago aunque mi cuerpo a veces no me lo permita del todo.

Cuando llegue al salón, Takane dormía, la mire por la ventanilla de la puerta por un instante silenciosamente pensando en que cosas pasaran por su mente o que estará soñando, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que terminara abriendo la puerta de golpe y despertándola para hablarle y contarle lo que me paso, por dentro ya estaba que explotaba por contenerme tantas carcajadas por ver esa cara que tiene, se puso verdaderamente nerviosa y me pidió que me vistiera, pero como mi ropa seguía mojada no quería, de todas formas ella me comenzó a vestir lo cual me hizo más gracia aun, lo mejor fue cuando llego el maestro y malinterpreto la situación y ella se enfado mucho mas, a veces me dan ganas de abrazarla cuando la veo así de enfadada pero esas cosas son imposibles para mi, soy muy tímido y quizás mi corazón estaría más que acelerado al sentirla cerca mío de esa forma, mejor no pensare tanto en eso.

El maestro traía buenas noticias, bueno al menos para mí, porque Takane estaba molesta por la noticia que nos dio, nos conto que el presidente a cargo de los asuntos escolares le pregunto si haríamos algo para el festival que se realizaba en la escuela y él le respondió que haríamos algo sorprendente, estaba muy feliz porque antes habíamos quedado en no hacer nada y yo de verdad tenía muchas ganas de participar en el festival , pero en el fondo me comenzó a invadir la culpa de desagradar a Takane, si ella no quería hacer nada era mejor no hacerlo, estaba indeciso, deseaba con todo mi corazón hacer un puesto de tiro al blanco (ya que me di el tiempo de recorrer los otros puestos de los demás estudiantes y no había nada así ) sin embargo ella estaba preocupada y mal, de todas formas sugerí al profesor mi idea ya que no había más remedio que pensar en qué hacer para el festival y le conté que había mirado lo que otros hicieron, de alguna forma Takane se convenció de que hiciéramos lo que dije y me hizo muy feliz, y en el fondo me hizo pensar mas porque cuando la miro mi corazón se acelera y siento esas ganas de tenerla junto a mi.

* * *

_Todos los personajes dentro de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, la historia relatada aqui no tiene ninguna relacion con la historia original de "Kagerou Days"._


End file.
